


Good Morning, Captain

by Nedelbedze



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Geoff as the captain, ray as the son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedelbedze/pseuds/Nedelbedze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece based on Slint's "Good Morning, Captain" which is a tribute to "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner." Geoff is the Captain who survives tragedy to return to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never heard of Slint or this song before, I highly recommend the entire album it's off of, Spiderland. It's a 90's classic. I tried to do the story justice, but didn't want to cut it off short, so I added on to the end a bit. It's just my interpretation. I don't mind if you don't like it, and if you'd like to offer suggestions, please feel free.

Blood, ice chunks, and debris crashed onto the jagged shoreline in gentle waves. The moon, hidden away for most of the night, peeked through dying clouds.  
A bearded, pale man clung to the rocks that jutted up from the water, trying in vain to remove the salt from his stinging eyes. Waves pushed into him, still threatening to over take him. The Sea did not care that he was so close to shelter. She had shown the same indifference for the destroyed remnants of the ship lost in the earlier storm.  
When he was finally standing in the shallows, a blast of icy air blew through Geoff's soaked clothes. He shook violently, fighting against fatigue and cold to reach the dark tower above him. The beacon was unlit, but there was a candle glow showing through the windows of the house below it. A light house out of commission would have worried him in saner circumstances, but he was sure the keeper had his reasons. Nothing mattered, just the sound of his footfalls on the creaky, wooden stairs that led up to the door.  
Geoff collapsed against the frame.  
"Let me in," he let out and feebly knocked. He turned around to look at the broken mess of the ship wash up on the shore. Shock and grief gripped his insides. He managed to stand back up, using the door frame as a support. Faint movement came from inside the house.  
He spoke up. "I'm the only one left. The storm, took them all." Tears welled up in his eyes.  
"Please. It's cold."  
The candle light shining through the window went out. The Captain collapsed back onto the step and shivered himself to sleep.  
When he woke, the sea water had formed a painful crust on his eyelids. He rubbed it away and looked around. The ship and all trace of it had disappeared beneath the waves of a calm sea. The early dawn light allowed him to retrace his arduous journey up the stairs to the doorstep he rested on. He looked back up at the house. A noise from within startled him. He held his breath.  
There, in the window, appeared a small hand. A child's face peeked around the shutters at the Captain. His dark eyes were large and timid.  
Geoff's eyes widened. "Help me," he managed, stiffly trying to get back on his feet.  
The boy retreated from the window. His face went pale. He remembered that voice.  
"I'm trying to find my way back home." Geoff leaned against the door now, talking into it.  
"I'm sorry." His voice cracked. "And, I miss you."  
On the other side of the door, the boy sat with his arms around his legs. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he rocked himself back and forth.  
"I miss you," Geoff repeated.  
"Ray."  
The door slowly opened. The boy looked up into Geoff's red, puffy eyes. His beard had grown long and was full of sand. Hair partially hid the gaunt features of starvation on his face. Ray took one of the Captain's raw, calloused hands and held it to his own cheek. Geoff stared in awe.  
"I've grown taller now," Ray said. Geoff nodded and kneeled down to hold the boy's face gently in his hands.  
"I'll make it up to you." He closed his eyes as he embraced the boy. "I swear, I'll make it up to you."  
"I want the police to be notified."  
Geoff's brow furrowed. He backed out of the hug to look at Ray, but the boy had disappeared in his arms.  
Frantic, Geoff clambered to his feet.  
"I'll make it up to you," he repeated, the desperation rising in his throat. "I'll make it up to you."  
He searched the house, and when that proved useless, he climbed the stairs that led to the beacon. Panting, he looked over the scene before him in the top of the tower.  
The Captain's son stared up at him in horror, his mouth agape in a silent scream. His body was coiled up against the wall in a puddle of dried blood.  
Geoff dropped to his knees and scooped up Ray's stiff body. The tears blurred his vision and his face burned red. He had been too late.  
"I miss you!" He wailed. He cradled his son to himself and continued to cry.  
"I miss you!"


End file.
